Ketsuretsu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: No había relámpagos surcando los cielos y aún así lucía resquebrajado. Estaba seguro de que el Sol todavía no se echaba a dormir a pesar de la densidad de esas nubes negras que tapizaban el firmamento sin dejarle verlo. Y sabía que aunque llovía ni él ni Aomine lloraban en ese momento.


**K**_etsurets__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

No había relámpagos surcando los cielos y aún así lucía resquebrajado. Estaba seguro de que el Sol todavía no se echaba a dormir a pesar de la densidad de esas nubes negras que tapizaban el firmamento sin dejarle verlo. Y sabía que aunque llovía ni él ni Aomine lloraban en ese momento.

Porque el cielo lo hacía por ellos.

Cuando Momoi le rogó con palabras sutiles y esperanzadas no lo dijo pero él mismo dudaba de que las cosas pudieran mejorar. No cuando Murasakibara también estaba cambiando. Y tenía miedo, miedo de no saber _cómo _actuar, miedo de que sus palabras no llegaran a ser escuchadas, miedo porque no sabía la forma de retener a Aomine cuando retener no era lo conveniente, miedo de perderlo. Por ello dejo las cosas pasar y evitó tocar el tema, no quería enfrentarlo, prefería negar esos cambios y esperar que milagrosamente se solucionaran. Después de todo eso eran ¿no?, un _milagro_.

Cuando ese día en que las cosas terminaron, cuando tuvo que alzar la mirada para verle a los ojos y abrir sus oídos para prestar atención a ese ruido que vino ignorando, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser quien era.

Akashi dijo su nombre tras la disputa de Daiki con un jugador, sabía sin que le diera ese tono, que el capitán le rogaba y le encomendaba traer de vuelta a Aomine. Él hubiera ansiado no ser seleccionado, no ser él, y seguir fingiendo cuando ya no podía verse en esos hermosos ojos náuticos. Cuando sus sonrisas eran muecas extrañas que no reflejaban nada. Cuando la flor que plantara Daiki con amor se estaba muriendo y por más que él, Tetsuya, la regara ella continuaba agonizante en espera solamente de apagarse.

Pero salió, encontrándolo.

O quizás no.

El cielo oscurecido le recordó su propia oscuridad, esa que lo había envuelto y a la que no se hubo resistido. Allí al frente había una luz, diferente, emanando de Daiki, pero esta no fluía de su corazón de eso estaba seguro Kuroko. Además tenía un color extraño que daba una sensación fría y aterradora, ocultando entre esos sensaciones negativas algo desconsolado y frágil.

Su miedo se intensificó, queriendo correr tan lejos por primera vez de él.

De Aomine.

Él lo notó, arrugando la frente, apretando los dientes y ahogando sus agudos ojos en un mar de odio. Pero no dijo nada, por el momento.

Quiso excusarse por ese acto desagradable de hace un momento, pero no lo hizo, solo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, derrotado y miserable.

El viento les rondaba llevando consigo una humedad peculiar.

Que olía a soledad.

Tetsuya y Daiki, la percibieron al mismo tiempo. Levantando los rostros y contemplándose aterrorizados, desesperados y sintiéndose enormemente heridos, con la sangre circulando salvaje hasta brotar presurosa de sus cuerpos.

"Aomine_-kun regresemos _a la práctica_"_

La voz le tembló conforme el aire le intoxicaba.

"¿Por qué?"

Sintiendo las primeras palabras, que no eran más que cuestionamientos de los cuales quería no hallar respuesta, propagando su dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Vaciándole el estomago y esfumando su fortaleza.

"¿Por qué tengo que regresar a la práctica? Mientras juegue el partido, incluso si no lo deseo, ganaré ¿Quieres que ponga lo mejor de mí como dijiste y cree una herida mucho más profunda en aquellos que perdieron sus deseos de darlo todo?"

Y después deseó volver a correr pero algo lo detenía con firmeza. _Algo_.

Ese _algo_ era el dolor de Aomine.

"Entiendo _cómo _te sientes pero-"

Le dijo, porque era así, el dolor que sentía Daiki era el mismo que sentía él. Pues lo que tenían, lo que adoraban, se perdía presuroso frente a ellos y no podían hacer nada.

"¿...entiendes? ¡Ha!, ¿tú que sabes?"

_Todo, _diría Tetsuya pero lo haría un mentiroso. Un mentiroso por su inexperiencia, por su ignorancia y egoísmo.

"Dime. ¿Cómo alguien que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta sabe cómo me siento?"

_Porque eres alguien importante para mí_

"Desearía tener tus habilidades, _Tetsu_"

_No, no es así_

"La vida sería más significativa de esa manera"

_No, la vida sin ti no podría tener algún sentido_

"Yo también... envidio a Aomine_-kun, _y a los demás"

_No, yo no_

"Si es posible, quisiera poder clavar la pelota apropiadamente. Hacer un tiro de tres puntos. Burlar a los otros jugadores"

_Quisiera poder ser lo que necesitas_

"Pero suspirar y desesperarse por las cosas que eres incapaz de hacer es inútil. Por eso siempre pongo lo mejor de mí, en la dirección de mi pases yo-"

"¿A quién le vas a pasar? Sobre el pase del que estás hablando"

_¿Q-qué?_

"¿A Kise? ¿Midorima? ¿Murasakibara? ¿O quieres pasármelo a mí? ¿Por qué?"

_Porque tú eres_

"No necesito más tus pases. Puedo ganar todo por mi cuenta, ¿cierto?"

_Pero yo n-_

"Desde entonces, ya no he recibido más tus pases... No ha pasado tiempo suficiente pero se siente como si hubiesen transcurrido los años desde entonces"

_¿Cuándo? ¿cómo?_

"_Tetsu, _realmente he_ olvidado _cómo recibir tus pases"

_Aomine-kun_

No lo aceptó pero tampoco lo detuvo. El rostro de Daiki se hallaba pintarrajeado de emociones confusas, parecía haber en él una tristeza enferma, una resignación amarga y una disculpa lastimosa; y en la suya una negación marcada, una desesperación podrida y un miedo enaltecido.

El agua corría lenta, suave, como si supiera acerca del dolor que ambos padecían. Pareciendo no querer herirlos más de lo que ya estaban. Por ello caía delicada, pero constante, ansiando lavar las palabras mal usadas, las heridas infectadas que ahora supuraban y el terror de su ruptura sin haber conseguido absolutamente nada.

Tetsuya desde aquel día en que las nubes ocultaran al sol, no había sido capaz de verlo otra vez pasearse por el cielo. Creyendo que no solo Daiki se había ido. Aprendiendo después a caminar sobre un sendero oscuro y negro.

Aomine no supo a dónde se fueron las lágrimas hasta que llegaba el verano con las lluvias y empapaba las aceras y sus ropas mientras dormía en cualquier lado. Humedeciendo sus párpados y las tierras resecas de sus adentros.

No hubo rayos centelleantes esa vez en lo más alto, pero la grieta enorme que se había formado en su manto jamás pudo sanarse.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
